Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer (Voiced by Danny Cooksey, and later by Eric Bauza in the sequel) was a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main antagonists. He was constantly building different types of robots; the most common being the Jack-Bot. In his first appearance, he met the Heylin witch, Wuya and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He has stated several times that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. As mentioned above, Jack was an experienced robotic engineer. He often resorted to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lived in his off-screen, wealthy parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. He had a younger cousin Megan, who sided with the Xiaolin. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" were Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up, Jack was the dragons' most formidable enemy. He looked up to those evil heroes and tried to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt (emotionally and physically). Jack could easily be described as childish. He was spiteful and loved to gloat, which usually cost him victory. Despite his constant defeats, he was often overly confident in himself. He was generally cantankerous, churlish, whiny, and obnoxious. His parents were exceedingly wealthy, but they often ignored him, sending him money and lavish gifts likely out of guilt for their neglect. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he was very clumsy and goofy, and had little common sense. He often used dated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and was somewhat eccentric. Jack was a very fearful young man. He was very paranoid and neurotic; when his false confidence and security slips, which is generally in dangerous situations, he often paniced. Jack has also stated that he "doesn't do well in enclosed spaces", signifying that he is claustophobic as well. It was said in the series that Jack was atychiphobic/kakorrhaphiophobic, with his biggest fear being rejection/failure. It's said this fear could possibly be the reason why Jack refused to join the Xiaolin side: he was afraid of failing to be good as he has on the side of evil. Despite this, however, Jack attended nearly every Shen Gong Wu site, prepared to battle. Generally every character in the series found Jack as annoying. At times, he went into the Ying-Yang World, losing his evil side and coming out as "Good Jack", who was quirky, spunky, dramatic, and what can only be described as the greatest good. "Good Jack" is also incredibly optimistic, and overly helpful. However, "Good Jack" was just as annoying to the other characters as regular Jack. When the oposite occurs and he loses all of his good chi, his pure evil-self is nearly identicle to his normal self, but is much less whiney and childish. Jack has leaned toward good even as his normal self, such as when he saved the Xiaolin monks from Wuya in Days Past, albeit for a selfish reason. He also made a genuine attempt to turn good in The Apprentice, although he ultimately slipped back to evil. However, it was also stated in that the only reason Jack betrayed the monks after attempting to become good was because he was afraid he would fail at being good, just as he had failed at being evil. It was notable that most of Jack's successes, such as defeating Wuya and rescuing the monks' chi from the Ying-Yang world, occur when Jack was on the side of good. It should be noted that Jack was not only among the most inept of the monk's enemies, but likely the most good-natured as well. It's fairly obvious Jack is not genuinely evil. As it was revealed in The Apprentice, Jack's only reason for wanting world domination was because he feels insignificant and worthless. Abillites. Jack was a robotic-engineering genius and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modified them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. *'High Intellect': As unbelievable as it sounded, in his own idiotic way, Jack's most dangerous weapon was his genius-level intellect. He was easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet as he was able to create hundreds of devices, including a working time machine and a Shen Gong Wu detector. His most frequently used robots were the Jack-Bots, floating robots, equiped with saws, machine guns and any other kinds of weapons. *'Figure Ice Skating': He had ice skating lessons that came in handy in an off-screen showdown. *'Flight: '''Because of his helibot from his grandmother, he can use it to fly around. *'Well Connected: As shown in the last episode, he (suspectedly) was able to gather nearly every single villain that the monks have ever faced, including Chase Young, who considered Jack incompetent, Hannibal Roy Bean, also considered Jack incompetent, and Wuya as well. This showed that he at least had good enough connections to them to cause every single one of them to launch a full attack on the monks. *'''High Physical Abilities: While not a warrior, he had shown above-average physical attributes in his showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts. Without his robotic minions, he was largely defenseless against the appreciably stronger Xiaolin Warriors. Despite almost constant defeats at the hands of his enemies and rivals from both sides, he remained persistent, coming to nearly every Shen Gong Wu location. Weapons. *Monkey Staff: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the monkey staff, as he used it more than any other Wu. *'Jack-Bots': Jack had a wide array of robots named Jack-Bots with diferents forms, functions and weapons that he used as his own army. Trivia. *In Twilight's Adventures, Jack always dreams and try to join Set and his recruits of the Heylin Empire, but Chase denies him to be more weak and annoying than being evil. * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Team Vector Category:Inventors Category:Idiots Category:Teenagers Category:Heylin Empire Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Jack's Yes I Can Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Craig's enemies Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Cheaters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Jack Spicer's Evil Dream Team